


Tightened

by BanicaVoreAnon



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: (nothing graphic tho), 2nd person POV, Horror, Implied digestion, Other, Vore, but if you wanna take it that way i guess i can't stop you, no im not kidding please look at my username, there's nothing inherently horny about this vore, unwilling vore, yeah this is probably horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanicaVoreAnon/pseuds/BanicaVoreAnon
Summary: POV you are an idiot borrower that thought it'd be a good idea to steal from the Conchita mansion. This does not end well for you.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Tightened

**Author's Note:**

> First of all to the USE and any other EC fan that finds this: I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway my brain forced me to be cursed for the fic jam. The prompt was "Tight"  
> Pretty rushed but it's not like anyone asked for this either asdfghjk.
> 
> Also man I feel so sorry for this random POV character I accidentally created.

You're honestly not even sure how you're still alive. With the enzymes and bile gnawing at your tender flesh. The stomach walls churn around your small form as the innards around you let out a low, satisfied groan.

Gods, you were really eaten by that woman-- no that  _ demon _ . There's no way any human could have done this, even as terrifying as they can be. 

The horrid stench of death and rot… White shambling forms with blackened eye sockets and skin falling from their flesh… You were a fool to have ever come here. No treasure is worth the horrors you've seen or this fate you’re now doomed to suffer.

The demon hadn't even looked that monstrous. Just a charming lady befit of running such a mansion, had it not been so… grotesque. You had had to stop yourself from staring when you first encountered her. Not that it mattered, since she saw you anyway….

Her voice was calm with just a tinge of curiosity. Certainly not the kind of tone one would expect from a person who just discovered a tiny thief in their home. 

"Oh aren’t you an adorable little thing!" Her words dripped from her mouth like sickening honey, sweet but just a bit off, like her intonations were tinged with something more sinister. "Cute enough to eat~ ♡"

She reached down towards you, with a tongue flicking across her lips and hunger in her eyes. "You look around the size of a nice snack.” Her fingers gripped the fabric of your shirt and brought you to her eye level. “No need to waste time preparing you, I think." She opened her mouth wide, balancing you precariously above. 

_ No no no  _

The tension on your shirt went slack, and you dropped into that horrible dark maw.

  
  


Now you sit in a festering soup of acids and half digested- well you’d rather not think about what it is… You’re not sure you want to think at all. Why were you still alive? Was the horror and humiliation of being swallowed alive not enough that you couldn’t even be granted the simple mercy of falling unconscious??

The stomach juices tingled slightly on your skin and acrid fumes burned your windpipe. Yet you were still awake. Tired, yes, but still painfully aware of  _ everything. _ Gods, please let you sleep.

The fleshy walls grew tighter around you. You at first pay it no mind--you’d been “massaged” by its convulsions this entire time--but this was different. It was tighter, more rigid, like something was physically squishing the stomach into place. You vaguely remember the demon wearing a corset around her long red dress.  _ Was she tightening it??? _ Maybe this could get worse.

Each pulse of the stomach lining was shallow, labored, now that it had less room to expand and contract. You were squished tighter with each movement, hot liquids being pushed deeper into your skin.  
_Please just let me die._   
Your endurance was finally running out. As if you hadn’t been exhausted this entire time. 

_ Please… _

You finally slip into unconsciousness as a final gurgle rumbles through the walls.


End file.
